nightmare at an shitty anime convention
by FXCF
Summary: so, what happens when you take a bad mouthed, ex-crook security guard, five horny anime animitronic girls, and some drama and stuff it into a blender? this.
1. Chapter 1

Hey ladies. Im making a reboot of my old story on my old account. The story is called " **nightmare of freddyikas"** god i cringe every time. Soo the story is basically FNIA VS FXCF turned OC AKA my ape shit imagination

Leggggoooooooooo

"FUCK YOU FUCKER LE FURCKERY FUCK!" a twenty nine year old man wearing a security hat shouted at the anime robot outside his office. His name is nixus wilson. Well, his fake name at least. He had a fiasco with a small gang at least three years ago, so he legally changed his name, and got the fuck out of new york. What he did next? Simple. Sign a eight year contract with a failing pizza company. And being paid minimum wage is, in fact, not the worst thing. For one, the place had used condoms everywhere in the bathrooms, the other employees were idiots, and the animatronics wanted to fuck him to death. "Fuck you jimmy for making me do that delivery.. If it weren't for you i would still be getting laid on fridays.." he ran his hand through his pale white hair, rubbing the sleep out of his purple eyes. Looking at the clock, he saw that he only had four minutes left. "Thank god.." looking through the cameras, he nearly dropped the tablet at the fact that chica had stuck her damn ass in the cam. "What the shit…" "hey no swearing!" a childish voice shouted from outside the door. "Fuck off!" nixus shouted back.

Four minutes later.

At the chimes of the clock, nixus got up and left the office. "Thank fucking god that the night is over, how is this establishment still going?! Or maybe i should be wondering why the hell my pay check is the minimum wage of the fucking ninetys?!" nixus unlocked the front door and left. He walked over to his old ass truck, and got in. twisting the keys, he heard the old engine, that desperately needs replacing, rumble, then die. "Shit"

A hour later

"FAHK MY LIFE!" nixus shouted at his own truck. The engine was dead, and he lived two miles out of town. Slamming his head against old metal, nixus reached for his phone, but remembered he left it at home. "Need some help there?" a calm southern accent spoke up next to him. Nixus looked to his left and saw a twenty year old woman. She had short dirty blond hair, and a simple blond button up shirt, and blue jeans. She was also a wee bit chubby. Nixus stood up, his astonishing 6'9 skinny frame towering over the 5'9 female. "Yeah, damn thing breaks down every thursday…" she chuckled at that. "Well, prtner, i might be able to help. From what i heard you yelling, it's dead right?" nixus nodded. "Well i can help, let me just..HEY!" when she turned, two males were running off with her car battery. She ran after them, while nixus pulled a Ruger SP101 357 Mag, 2.25″ Revolver out of his back pocket and took aim. The first shot hit one guy in the leg, and the second hit the other in the arm. The girl ran over to the two as the manager ran up to them. The manager was a woman in her late forties, with brown hair, blue eyes, and tall at 6'7 with a thin build. "Nixus, what the hell?!" nixus sprinted over to the blond as she grabbed her battery. "Frankie, phone the cops. Tell em two punks tried to steal a car battery, and also supporting a firearm." nixus shouted over to his manager as he bent down and ripped the glock out of both their waist bands. Nixus pulled the hoodie off the left one's head, showing a twenty two year old male with purple hair, the other having brown hair. "Yeah you guys are fucked." nixus said as he turned to frankie. Using this movement, the brown haired one got up and pulled another glock out of his hoodie pocket, aiming towards nixus.


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of a gunshot made nixus turn. Time seemed to slow. The world became gray, and the brown haired man became a outline of red. ' _Still? I thought i got rid of this..'_ nixus moved at normal speeds, pulled out his ruger and lined up a shot. The first bullet hit the other bullet, knocking it out of the air. The next bullet hit the gun out of the man's hand. The final shot the man in the arm. Time sped up as nixus ran forward, and jump kicked the man in the head. Brown hair blacked out as soon as nixus's boot made contact with his head. "Ow.." nixus grumbled as he got up, brushing dust off of his shoulders. Nixus turned his head to the sound of sirens. "Took them long enough." frankie ran over to him, and slapped him. "I told you, no firearms on my property!" nixus shrugged off the slap. "And what? Let an intruder turn my office a nice shade of red?" frankie sighed and walked over to the two boys. "Wait a minute… FREDDY FAZBEAR!" frankie yelled at the brown haired boy, who decided to wake up. "Ugh..wait.. MOM!?" the boy, freddy, tried to get up, but yelped in pain at the fact that he got shot in both arms. "When did you have kids?" nixus asked with a raised eyebrow. "Twenty five years ago, dipshit." frankie said, and nixus resisted the urge to slap her. "I was four twenty five years ago.." "uh… well anywho, how the holy hell did you do that?" blondie asked. "God knows how many years of practice. Also, the hell is your name?" the blondie blushed, "it's charolet, but everyone calls me charlie" nixus nodded. "Nixus."


End file.
